Peel January 1990 Lee Tape 58
Tape ; Name *Peel January 1990 Lee Tape 58 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-01-xx/1989-12-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Sahotas: Aaja Aaja Aaja (album - Aaja) Multitone 10 January 1990 *D.M.S.: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting CR-233 10 January 1990 *April Wayne: The Bigger They Come, The Harder They Fall (The Invasion Of The Hippie Zombie Guys) (12") Enigma 7 75531-0 10 January 1990 *Warlock Pinchers: Anthem Five (album - Deadly Kung Fu Action) Boner BR18-1 10 January 1990 *Bluejean: Acizd Maddness (Let's Base IX) (12" - Let There Be House / Acizd Maddness) City Limits CL-4427 11 January 1990 *3rd Bass: Product Of The Environment (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam 466003 2 11 January 1990 *Out Takes: Overcast Black Grass (Trip 1) (album - (The Forgotten & Disguarded) Volume One) Fourth Floor FF-1107 11 January 1990 *Jimmy Whelan, Pete Quilty And The Notts County Choir: County's The One For Me (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 11 January 1990 *Warlock Pinchers: Where The Hell is Crispin Glover (album - Deadly Kung Fu Action) Boner BR18-1 11 January 1990 *Tribal House: Motherland (Instrumental Mix) (12") Pow Wow PW 454 11 January 1990 *Poor Righteous Teachers: Time To Say Peace (12") Profile PROFT 280 DJ 11 January 1990 *Jeff Barnes: One Thousand Tons Of Version (v/a album - Now This Is What I & I Call Version) Trojan TRLS 276 11 January 1990 *D-Struct: This Is Real (Mongo's Bad Trip Mix!!) (12") NOISEbeat NB1 19 December 1989 *Leicester City F.C This Is The Season For Us (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 19 December 1989 *Code 3: Code-Of-Acid (House Echo Mix) (split 12" with Legacy - Girls Do It Just For Fun / Code-Of-Acid) International Latin House I.N.T.L.H.R. 0001 15 January 1990 *Low Profile: That's Y They Do It (12" - Pay Ya Dues) Priority VL7215 15 January 1990 *Maestro Fresh-Wes: Fortissimo (album - Symphony In Effect) LMR LMR 1100 15 January 1990 *Norbitones: Those Nearly Nearly Glory Glory Days (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 15 January 1990 *Frankie Bones: Rise Up (Freestyle) (album - Bonesbreaks ‎– Volume 4 - More Filthy, Dirty Breaks For DJ's) Breaking Bones BBR-1000 prob 16 January 1990 *Maestro Fresh-Wes: The Mic's My Piece (album - Symphony In Effect) LMR LMR 1100 16 January 1990 *Dennis Alcapone: Two Of A Kind (v/a album - Now This Is What I & I Call Version) Trojan TRLS 276 16 January 1990 *KLF: Last Train To Trancentral (Pure Trance Version) (12" - Last Train To Trancentral (Remix)) KLF Communications KLF 008 R 16 January 1990 *snippet *Bluejean: Acizd Maddness (12" - Let There Be House / Acizd Maddness) City Limits CL-4427 16 January 1990 *Ice-T: You Played Yourself (single) Sire not Peel File ;Name *1990-01-xx Peel Show LE058 ;Length *1:36:16 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE058 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes